


Unfair

by crownedSerpent09



Series: Xiuharem One Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok really hates Park Chanyeol.</p><p>In which Minseok isn't bothered by anything about Chanyeol besides his height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

Minseok really hates Park Chanyeol.

It was infuriating, the way the younger towered above him, a fact that was only exacerbated by Chanyeol's apparent affinity for dogging at Minseok's steps wherever he went. Chanyeol's loud personality didn't bother Minseok, even though he himself was the opposite, nor did his overly large ears and blindingly white teeth. No, the only thing wrong with Park Chanyeol was his height.

The man in question was rambling on about some horror game that would be coming out that afternoon and the travesty that was his relationship with his best friend, since Byun Baekhyun had opted out of visiting the game store with Chanyeol in favor of going on a date.

"It's unfair," Chanyeol whined. He was pouting, and his bangs flopped around his face as he walked alongside Minseok to their next classes, which were (un)conveniently next to each other. It made a pitiful sight, the sad puppy eyes and puffed out cheeks. Minseok cursed to himself as he acknowledged that there was nothing wrong with Park Chanyeol's stupid face as well.

He sighed and told himself that he had to stop this tirade before it took up all of Minseok’s ten minute break that was his passing period. Fortunately, Minseok knew all about Chanyeol’s relationships with his friend group from how much Chanyeol talked about them --- or anything for that matter. “Why don’t you ask Jongdae?” he suggested.

“Jongdae’s home because of his grandmother,” Chanyeol replied. “I thought I told you about it, Minseok hyung.”

It was possible he had, and Minseok hadn’t been paying attention. Though he told himself that it was within his rights to tune out Chanyeol from time to time, considering how annoying the man was, Minseok still felt a niggle of his conscience at totally ignoring him. He didn’t like to admit it, but his one-sided conversations with Chanyeol made up a brighter part of his day.

As they approached the building that housed their respective classrooms, Chanyeol fell silent. When Minseok finally turned to him outside the door, he looked contemplative.

“Minseok hyung,” Chanyeol started. His face twitched as he struggled to get his next words out.

“I’ll go with you,” Minseok cut in, sparing him the struggle of asking.

Chanyeol’s face lit up, and he surged forward to pull Minseok into a hug. Minseok ducked out from within his arms, and Chanyeol chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry, hyung.” Then, he remembered his good fortune. “And thank you, hyung!” he exclaimed.

Minseok offered a crooked half-smile as he backed into his classroom. “See you later.”

Chanyeol’s answering whoop could be heard as Minseok turned his back on him to continue into his classroom.

 

Chanyeol was waiting for Minseok when he was finally released from his last class, formulas and algorithms still swarming across his eyelids as he blinked tiredly. In the span of the mind-numbing hours since Minseok last saw the dongsaeng, he had forgotten all about the horror game and the prospect of an entire afternoon spent with Chanyeol’s mindless chatter. As the two fell into step, Minseok expected to be accosted with the usual account of Chanyeol’s entire internal monologue, but the other was surprisingly silent, doing nothing more than flashing Minseok a bright smile before leading the way to the shops.

Minseok was unsettled enough by the nervous silence to be more awake by the time they arrived at the game shop. His alertness only grew when he saw the size of the crowd.

“Come on, hyung,” Chanyeol said, his voice jarring Minseok out of his reverie.

He followed the taller man into the fray, ducking through hordes of people carrying merchandise, playing on games systems, and shouting above the noise at harried employees. Minseok was dizzy from sleepiness and the size of the commotion inside the store. A group of middle-school-aged kids passed him, arguing loudly. The edge of a shopping cart bumped against him, and when he turned in its direction, he could only see the mass of people milling around.

Minseok turned back to tell Chanyeol to grab his game quickly, but his directive died on his lips when he realized that Chanyeol was gone. Panicking, Minseok turned 360 degrees in search of the taller dongsaeng. All around him were people, but none of them were the one Minseok was looking for.

The crowd to Minseok’s right suddenly surged, and he was knocked to the side with alarming force. He reached out, bracing himself to meet the floor, but it never came. Two long arms snaked around him, saving him from the fate of getting trampled in the packed space. Minseok allowed himself one relieved breath against the broad chest before righting himself once more. He craned his neck to meet Chanyeol’s concerned gaze.

“Are you alright, Minseok hyung?”

Minseok nodded, too taken aback by the sudden surge of affection he felt towards the too-tall man.

Chanyeol showed him the newly-bought horror game in its plastic bag. “Let’s get out of here.” He slipped his hand into Minseok’s, and the shorter one let Chanyeol lead him through the throng.

“Thank you,” Minseok said, once they had safely bypassed the game store crowds and they’d arrived at his favorite cafe.

Chanyeol’s grin was noticeably absent as he said dejectedly, “I’m sorry, hyung,” and before the other could protest, “This is all my fault.”

“Chanyeol,” Minseok said, gaining his attention immediately. It was probably the first time Minseok had addressed him directly. “You saved me back there. I’m  _ thanking  _ you.”

Chanyeol seemed to be caught on his words again. Finally, he spoke. “Of course, hyung. Any time.” He brought his arm up to rub the back of his head sheepishly, and the toothy smile made its appearance again.

When they made it to the counter and ordered their drinks, Minseok swatted at Chanyeol’s arm and paid for both coffees.

“But I was the reason you were in that store in the first place.”

“You can make it up to me next time. On a proper date.”

Chanyeol stared, mouth agape, at his hyung for far too long. Minseok only gave his crooked smile and took his wrist to drag him to the side to wait for their drinks.

“Wait,” Chanyeol finally got out. His entire countenance changed as he was suddenly in Minseok’s space, using his superior height to maneuver Minseok against a wall and to tower over him. “You like me.”

Minseok bit his lip. Chanyeol’s eyes followed the movement rapturously. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol crowed and kissed him.

Minseok still found Park Chanyeol’s height ridiculous and gloriously unfair, but maybe he liked the way Chanyeol guided him through crowds and framed him in when he kisses him. Maybe he liked resting his head against Chanyeol’s chest and taking two steps for every one of Chanyeol’s. He wasn’t perfect, but Park Chanyeol was Minseok’s.


End file.
